


Laura Loves Animals

by badgerterritory



Category: Marvel 616, X-23 (Comic), Young Avengers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura keeps bringing home disabled animals. Kate does not have enough space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laura Loves Animals

It started with Lucky, Kate was pretty sure. The first day Kate took Laura home, Lucky jumped up on Laura and she smiled and pet the dog behind the ears, and she was completely in love. When Kate told her what happened to Lucky, Laura looked like she was going to run to New York just to kill the guys that hurt him.

A few weeks later, Laura arrived with blood on her jacket and a three-legged kitten in her arms that had already been to the vet. “I will pay to feed her,” she said quietly. “It was too late to save her mother and siblings.”

After they got her fed and gently washed, she crawled over to Lucky and mewed at him. Laura tensed up, ready to rescue her, but Lucky just licked the kitten as she curled up next to him. He cleaned her a little, then nudged her closer to his body.

Laura came over a lot more, mainly to look after the kitten she named Snuggles. (When Kate laughed at the name, Laura glared at her fiercely enough to make her reconsider laughing.) Eventually, Laura arrived with a blind corgi. She explained that he was going to be put down because they couldn’t find anyone who wanted to take him, and his name was Harry Potter. Kate said, “It’s already cramped enough with two animals, babe. I don’t think I can take another one.”

Laura pursed her lips and said, “Then I will keep her at school.” Kate tried to tell her that probably wouldn’t work, but Laura was already sweeping Harry Potter into her arms and walking out. Kate sighed and looked at Lucky and Snuggles.

"I love her," she said to the animals, who were watching her curiously. "But she confuses the hell out of me sometimes."

It was a few weeks before Laura returned and announced that Harry Potter had been found a good home, and she wanted to find somewhere to live with Kate since the Academy campus was beginning to feel unwelcoming. Kate said, “If you just want to get a place with me to adopt more animals…”

"No," Laura said, looking slightly affronted, which meant she was very offended by that. "I thought about it for a long time. I want to live with you. I will continue my studies and you can run your private investigation business, but we will be together every night instead of whenever I can get away long enough."

"Okay," Kate said. She researched a place that would let them keep pets and was cheap enough for her and Laura to afford and showed Laura the prospects when she came over. Eventually they decided on an apartment that wasn’t too far from the Academy, and were moved in within a week.

Life didn’t change much for them. Kate did her detective work, Laura went to classes and studied at home, and they crawled into bed and took care of their pets.

One day, Laura arrived holding a cat that was purring happily in her arms. “He’s blind and deaf and diabetic,” she began, and Kate shook her head and said, “No.”

Laura pouted at her, and the cat continued to purr obliviously in her arms. Kate sighed. “Until we can find someone who can actually take care of him. We’re both away too much to take care of a cat that’s deaf  _and_  blind.” Laura grinned and kissed her on the cheek and took the new arrival to meet Snuggles and Lucky.


End file.
